The Other One
by GirlNextDoor101
Summary: I'm Elena Gilbert's younger sister; Helen. Running from Klaus, who was using me as his back up hybrid maker, and finding out more about myself as well as falling in love. Safe to say my life as a human in a monsters world will never be easy. Damon X OC
1. Chapter 1

**Callie: Hi everyone, I'm Callie...I'm new here so I hope you're all gonna be nice to me. Hope you ejoy my story!**

* * *

The Other One

I stood on the steps of the Salvatore boarding house and inwardly shivered. I had been here before, along time ago, and I was about to walk through the door again. The wind stirred my long dark hair as I reached up to knock. It only took a few seconds before someone answered the door. It was a man, average height, with piercing blue eyes and soft sensuous lips, curved in a crooked smirk. He was the most stunning man I had ever seen. His smirk faded as he looked long and hard into my own deep blue eyes and some recognition washed over him. It was because I looked like _her. _

_"_Who, are you?" he asked, in a slow lazy voice. The look in his eye reminded me of a lion about to pounce on a mouse. My mouth was so dry that for a few moments I thought that I wouldn't be able to speak.

"I'm here to see Elena."

"You didn't answer my question," he said, his tone sharper and I could see the dark veins around his eyes. I flinched, remembering the feeling of teeth biting into my flesh. Then, a second man came from inside the house.

"Who is she?" The second man asked. He bore a similarity to the first man, but he seemed more kind and less likely to attack me. "Is she a hybrid?"

I scoffed at his words. A hybrid? One of Klaus' play things. They both looked at me.

"I'm here to see Elena," I repeated. "I'm not a hybrid and I don't work for Klaus."

The two men stared at me, and I began to feel uncomfortable, but not from their intense gazes. My heart was hammering in my chest so loud that I was afraid that it would burst.

"You know about Klaus? Then you know about..."

"I know about vampires, werewolves, witches and I know far too much about Klaus and his hybrids," I said. "I need to see Elena. It's urgent. I need her to help me."

The second man stepped aside and I smiled gratefully as I walked in. The door shut behind me and the second man approached me. He had deep brown eyes and matching colored hair. "I'm Stefan Salvatore, and this is my brother Damon. Sorry about the tight security, but thing have been stressful lately."

"It's fine," I replied, looking over his shoulder at Damon who had his arms crossed over his muscular chest, my heart fluttered in my chest like a caged bird. "I'm Helen."

"Stefan what's going on?" I heard a girls voice ask from up stairs. I turned and looked up, to see Elena peering over the stair rail. It was a shock to see her and how alike we were. "Who's-"

"I'm Helen," I said softly. "I'm your sister."

The words fell out of my mouth before I could stop them. Everyone was silent and un moving.

* * *

"How do we know she's telling the truth?" I could hear Stefan ask. I was sat in the main entrance, while the others were talking in the lounge.

"Did you _see_ her Stefan? The girls as good as identical!" That was Damon. "I just don't see how? Isabel must have had another kid before I turned her."

Damon was bang on the money. My mother, Isabel had me two years after she had Elena, while she was away from Mystic Falls. What happened after that is a long story.

"So I have a sister?" Elena asked, though it sounded like more of a statement. "A half sister?"

I leaned my head back against the wall, I had finally met my sister. I smiled lightly, but only because, for the present, I was safe. The door to the lounge opened and Elena crept out, walking quietly until she was right in front of where I was sat against the wall. I studied her for a second and made comparisons; her hair was a few shades lighter, her eyes were brown, she was taller, her skin was roughly the same shade as mine, my bottom lip was fuller, her body was slimmer, I had more curves...there were so many differences, yet, we were so alike it was terrifying.

"Helen, Stefan said you were here for my help?" Elena breathed finally. She was still searching my face. "Why are you here?"

"I'm running away," I said, with a flicker of fear in my eyes. "From Klaus." A chill swept over me as I said the words. I was running away from Klaus. I was running, from Klaus. The marks on my body burned and the fresh one's stung painfully. I flinched as Elena touched my arm. She withdrew her hand.

"What do you mean, you're running away?" Damon asked, Elena and I both looked up at him, as we were unaware that he and Stefan were standing there. "I'm gonna have to get used to that." He looked from me to Elena and then shook his head, the predatory smirk was still in place.

"I mean I'm hiding and he's looking for me," I replied. "Now that he doesn't have Elena to make hybrids... he's started using me." To emphasize my point I pulled back the sleeve of my hoddie that concealed the bite marks on my arm, some of which were still raw. "Until he gets the cure he's been putting up with me, but it...it doesn't always go well."

"Because you're not a perfect match," Stefan concluded. I nodded and covered my arm back up, trying to ignore the distressed look in Elena's eyes. "You wan't to stay here?"

"If it's not too much trouble," I said, now that I was here I felt like a spoiled brat, just walking in and demanding that they take me in because I'm half related to Elena.

"Look, terrible as your situation is, I don't want to be killed trying to protect you," Damon said, his tone was harsh and I sighed, resigning myself to being dragged back to Klaus by the hybrid mutts. I stood up and the bite marks on my legs cracked open and started to bleed. I swayed slightly and Elena grabbed my arm.

"Damon she's family."

"She come's in here claiming to be your sister and then wants us to put our necks on the line to protect her helpless human ass!" Damon retorted. I sighed, Damon was right, I was asking too much. I touched Elena's hand with mine and walked to the front door, trying to ignore the steady bleeding that was dying the bottom of my grey jeans red. I took a second glance back as I closed the door. Nausea swept over me and I gripped the door frame, trying to regain my balance. The door opened behind me and a strong arm wrapped around my waist just as I fell forward. I stumbled back against whoever had pulled me back inside and my head spun. Whoever it was lifted me to my feet and steadied me. When the arm released me I stepped forward and turned around.

"Damon?" I asked, woozily.

"Steady," he said, suddenly appearing behind me, holding my shoulders as I swayed again. "Easy now," he murmured. I just shook under his grip like a trapped canary. "You smell divine," he purred. I let out a muffle yell and struggled in his grip. "Hey, I'm joking, here..." The salty warm taste of blood filled my mouth, I swallowed once and then pushed his wrist away from my mouth. My thoughts were jumbled and the hot taste of blood was over loading my senses.

"Wha-?" and then I blacked out.

* * *

**Callie: Ok so thats the chapter done! R&R people**

**Damon: I will be even more badass in the chapters to come! The more reviews the more badass and possible nudity ;)**

**Callie: Yes to the badass, no to the possible nudity!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Callie, thanks guys! I got a nice response for the first chapter of this story and it inspired me to keep writing it so here goes!**

* * *

2.

It was dark when I woke up. I was in an unfamiliar bed, in an unfamiliar room. I guessed that I was in the Salvatore boarding house from the events that had occurred before I passed out. Being as careful as I could, I pulled the covers away and was startled to find my legs freshly bandaged and my bloodied clothes had been switched for a knee-length, white cotton and lace night dress. It was sleeveless, thin straps held in on my shoulders and I winced as all the scars on my arms and shoulders were revealed. None of them were old, they would all fade eventually. The memories that came with them, were not so easy to erase.

I put my feet on the floor as silent as possible and walked towards the dresser, where the mirror was. For the first time in a while I looked at myself and didn't see blood dripping from open bite marks or pale skin as white a paper after nearly being drained of blood. For the first time I looked relatively healthy. For the first time, I was safe.

A shadow appeared behind me and I jumped. Damon was leaning on the door frame, smirking at me. I turned to look at him.

"Good, you're awake," he said in a monotone, "Just in time for the group meeting," this time his voice was laden with sarcasm. I frowned as a sudden thought popped into my head.

"Who undressed me?" I asked suspiciously, my cheeks turning pink as Damon looked me over, his eyes lingering on my exposed skin, I shivered.

"Elena."

I nodded and followed him out of the room and down the stairs. When I walked into the lounge I was met with many pairs of curious eyes. The sudden attention made me uncomfortable and I shifted behind Damon slightly. He scoffed and crossed his arms. Elena smiled gently at me and held out her hand. I took it and she tugged for me to sit down next to her. The others just sat and stared.

"Guys, this is Helen," Elena announced. "She's my half sister."

"That would explain the creepy similarity," a blonde girl said, I think I had heard Klaus mention her before...Caroline? "No offense."

I nodded, my voice seemingly trapped inside me.

"What is she doing here?" a dark haired boy asked, I frowned at the strange inky tattoo on his arm, it seemed to squirm and writhe on his skin, it hurt my eyes and made me dizzy so I decided not to inquire. Elena gave him a sharp look. "What?"

"She's been with Klaus," Damon answered in a somewhat compassionate voice. "He's been trying to make hybrids with her." I winced and my eyes flickered to a deep scar on my left wrist, an entire bite mark could be seen plainly on my skin.

"Klaus has been making hybrids?" a second dark haired boy asked, his skin was darker and I recognized his voice.

"Tyler...? You're Tyler right?" I asked, looking at him. "Klaus talks about you a lot, and her," I motioned to the blonde girl. Tyler, if that was his name, let out a low growl and his eyes flashed a sudden gold, before fading back to brown. I flinched and wrapped a hand around my scarred wrist. Elena was stood up in less than a second.

Damon sighed and poured himself a drink, I couldn't help but stare at him as he moved, it was so graceful and so deadly that it commanded my total attention. The door opened again an a small girl walked in.

"Bonnie? Who invited Bonnie?" Damon asked, his voice a sneer. "We don't need a witch with no powers, we need a witch with powers." I tuned out at the word 'witch'.

"You're a witch?" I asked, standing up and looking the girl, Bonnie, in the eye.

"I can't use magic," she said, looking from me to Elena, "Sorry, but who are you?"

"I'm helen-"

"Elena's sister...blah blah blah...What I wan't to know is who your damn father was and how old are you anyway?" Damon said. I looked at him instantly. "Go on...I'm listening."

"I'm sixteen and..."

"And...?" Damon prompted, walking up to me, only stopping when there was about a hands breadth between us. I looked up into his eyes, then I caught myself. He could compel me. I opened my mouth and then closed it again. "AND?" I stepped back, in alarm at Damon's harshness.

"Alaric Saltzman!" I choked out... "He's dead isn't he?" Damon swore and threw his glass at the opposite wall.

Once again everyone was silent. Damon was glaring at me and I was staring helplessly back, unsure of what I had done to upset him. It took a moment before I realized that I was shaking. Damon looked at me, his eyes steady, and slowly stretched his hand towards my arm. I stood still, completely still, as he lifted my arm from the wrist and inspected it, a smooth finger tracing the contours of my scars. It was as if there were no-one else in the room. He continued up my arm and to my shoulders, then down my other arm before swiftly tearing off the bandages around my legs and looking at them too.

"I'm going to kill the damn bastard," he hissed, standing up.

"Damon," Stefan spoke for the first time in the 'meeting'. "You know Klaus can't be killed. Think for a second."

"This is Rick's daughter, Stefan, she's like a mini Elena. What would you do if it was Elena?" Damon argued.

"I would get her back and safe. Helen is safe here."

"But-"

"Damon," Elena reasoned, "Stefan's right, she's safe. Klaus is halfway to Italy by now and he's not coming back for a while, according to Tyler."

Damon scowled, but his anger seemed to disperse. I let out a sigh and returned to my seat by Elena, who rested her hand on my shoulder. Instantly I felt safer. I looked at her and she smiled reassuringly.

"Helen is family and we're going to keep her safe at all costs," Stefan said, his voice was strong and rhythmic and I could see why Elena was so taken with him, but, he was no Damon. "And I think we should all introduce ourselves...I'll start? I'm Stefan, Elena's boyfriend, I'm a vampire and Damon is my brother."

"Hi I'm Caroline," the blonde said with a small wave, "...Oh, I'm a vampire and Tyler is my boyfriend."

"I'm Tyler, and I guess you already know I'm a hybrid."

"I'm Bonnie, I'm a witch...sort of," the dark haired girl was sat close to the boy with the tattoo.

"I'm Jeremy, Elena's...er...cousin? It's complicated..."

"I'm Elena, I'm a vampire."

"I'm Damon and I refuse to take part in this ridiculous introduction."

"I'm Helen," I said, "But you already knew that."

With the introductions finished and my idea of everyone's names a lot clearer the meeting moved on to questioning me about my time with Klaus and how Alaric never mentioned me. I answered each question to the best of my ability, which greatly frustrated Damon as apparently my best wasn't good enough.


	3. Chapter 3

**Callie, Ok so I'm back with another chapter :D Hope you enjoy!**

3.

It had been three days since I arrived at the boarding house and Elena had barely left my side, she had even taken to sleeping in the same room as me. We had talked for hours, and I had asked endless questions about her childhood. We had talked about how I had grown up in Klaus' care since I was a baby. She got increasingly distressed as I described everything that had happened. We cried together, we laughed together. We tried to make it as if we had always been together, as if we were sisters from the very beginning.

"Helen?" Elena called, poking her head around the bathroom door. I smiled as I popped my head out of the shower curtain.

"Hmm?"

"Stefan and I are going out tonight, just to the grill," She said, "Will you be okay here on your own...with Damon...?"

"I'll be fine," I replied, "Do you want me to sleep somewhere else tonight?" I asked, Elena's cheeks turned red and she spluttered for a moment.

"I...uh?"

"It's fine, there are plenty of rooms in the house Elena," I said rolling my eyes. "Feel free to kick me out."

Still blushing Elena nodded and back out of the bathroom. I laughed slightly and ducked back into the shower, letting the hot water beat down on my skin. I liked the sound of my laugh. My real laugh, not my grim sarcastic laugh. The laugh that I had just discovered. That was the one I liked.

I ran my hands through my damp hair and reached for my towel. Once I was dry and wrapped securely in a towel I made my way into Elena and Stefan's room, where I got dressed. Elena had set aside some of her clothes for me and I seemed to now own an endless supply of underwear since Elena got Caroline to mass buy me some. Sadly it was not my style at all. I sighed as I eyed the lacy, frilly, offending items of clothing before selecting the least disgusting items and slipping into them. It wasn't that they didn't look good, they did, they just weren't my style. I pulled on a t-shirt and a pair of skinny fit jeans and left the room.

I heard a noise down in the lounge.

"Damon?" I asked. Knowing he would hear me no matter how quiet I called of him.

"What?" He yelled back, appearing at the bottom of the stairs, dressed in black jeans, a black button up shirt, with the first three buttons undone and a leather jacket. I leaned over the stair rail.

"Elena and Stefan have gone-"

"I know," he growled, "Just stay out of trouble."

I sighed and walked away. I really don't know what Damon's problem was.

Walking down the long hallway I peered into empty rooms, wrinkling my nose at the smell of dust. There were several rooms upstairs that were relatively habitable. Elena's and Stefan's room, and two others. I never seemed to see Damon sleeping so I guessed that he didn't have use of a bedroom. Deciding on my room I ran back into Elena's room and grabbed some spare clothes and brought them into my new room. I threw them onto the bed, and inhaled deeply. The smell of something...something faint but alluring...filled my nostrils. I breathed out again.

After a few moments of silence, the sound of my stomach making protest to my skipping of breakfast. I laughed at myself and exited the room. I ran down the stairs two at a time and jumped the bottom four, landing and jarring my knee in the process. I swore profusely when I felt the scabs crack on my legs again. Bending down and tugging up the bottom of my skinny jeans I examined the bite marks.

"I thought I told you to stay out of trouble?" Damon said. I flinched and looked up, following the flowing line of his leg, up to the zip of his leather jacket, the curve of his neck and finally into his eyes. I froze. Damon held out his hand, "Here let me help."

"I-" Before I could get out 'I'm fine' Damon had already pulled me to my feet. My cheeks heated up at our close proximity, but Damon's grip was like a vice and I couldn't move. "I, uh, should really go and put a bandage on tha..."

Damon's eyes grew dark and I saw the sharp canines flash between his smirking lips. I yelled and pulled back, but he had already sunk is fangs into his own wrist. Carefully he lowered his wrist, deep crimson blood trickled from two perfectly formed holes. I looked up confused.

"Damon they'll heal," I protested, but he caught a drop on his finger and smeared it along my bottom lip. The next he touched on the tip of my tongue. Damon shuddered as my tongue wrapped around his finger, removing all trace of blood. His free arm was wrapped firmly around my waist, his hand secured on my hip, pulled me closer to him as he continued to smear blood on my lips. Damon raised his wrist to my lips and let out a groan of pleasure as I suckled on it. Carefully he moved me so that my back was resting on his chest and whispered into my ear. I tilted my head, letting my hair fall away to expose my throat. I dropped Damon's wrist and let out a sigh as his lips brushed against my neck and the sharp points of his fangs-

* * *

I woke up suddenly, my eyes flying wide open meeting the intense blue of a familiar vampire's eyes.

"Damon? Why are you in my room?" I asked, when I realized that I had fallen asleep on the bed.

"The real question is why are you in _my_ room?" He asked, smirking as he sat up, muscles rippling as he moved.

"This is your room?" I asked, sitting up also. "I'm sorry I'll leave...Hey!" I yelled snatching a pair of my blue lace booty shorts out of his grasp. He raised an eyebrow. I blushed and stood up, not wanting to sit on his bed while he was looking at me with such a predatory stare or after the dream I had just had.

"You can stay," Damon said, smirking. "As long as you wear those to bed."

I yelled, grabbed my things and ran out of the room, my face a violent shade of red.

**Callie: Ok so thats it its done for now! Next chapter will be up soon! **

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! **

**All my love (and Damon's) xxx**


	4. Chapter 4

**Callie: Hi everyone, not to sound cheeky, but would you mind checking out my friends stories? She's called TheNamesMacey and on fanfiction she writes Naruto stories, but on wattpad she writes all kinds of stuff! Please read, I feel bad asking, but I think she's amazing! **

**Anyway, on with the story!**

* * *

4.

I had purposely avoided any contact with Damon for the week that followed my strange dream. I had made sure that my door was locked if I was alone in the house with him and all other times I stuck close to Elena and Stefan. I did wonder if I was bugging them, but Elena protested and insisted that we spent as much time as possible together. Stefan had become more and more like an older brother that I didn't even feel awkward if we were left alone together. In fact we had some nice conversations; though I noticed that Stefan's dark and broody look was based more on overwhelming guilt than...Well what ever Damon's was about.

"School starts tomorrow," Elena mentioned to Stefan over breakfast. He nodded. I looked between the two, I didn't even realise that they still bothered with school. "We should probably throw a back to school party," Elena smiled, "Or Caroline will be pissed."

Caroline, the tall blonde that Klaus was so infatuated with, I smiled; I had actually grown to like her. She was just the right amount of sarcastic and nice. I swallowed a mouthful of cereal and then stood up. I was still in my nightdress and slippers and I desperately needed to get dressed. As I left the kitchen, I ran into Damon. Hiding my blush I ran for the stairs, but Damon snagged my wrist before I could get two steps. He raised his eye brows at my flushed face and tugged me closer, holding up my wrist and tilting it to see the light play off the scars. They had healed somewhat since when I first arrived, but they were still ugly, white ridges on my skin.

"Am I interrupting?" Bonnie asked as she stood in the open front door. I snatched my wrist away and ran up the stairs, but not before I heard Bonnie say, "What was that all about?"

After locking myself in my room I showered, dressed, did my hair and make-up and then picked up an old copy, dogeared copy of Pride and Prejudice. There was a knock on the door, five minutes later.

"Who is it?" I yelled, not taking the risk that it was Damon.

"It's Bonnie, can I come in?"

"One second I'll just get the door," I called, jumping up to unbolt the door and let Bonnie in. She sat down on my bed, making herself comfortable. I sat down awkwardly. "Uhm...?"

"Elena told me you practice magic?"

And do a new friendship with Bonnie began. We talked for hours; questioning each other on the pronunciation of spells, talking about my abilities and how Bonnie had come to lose hers. I explained that I didn't know which side of my family were the witches and how I struggled without a grimoire or someone to teach me and how I had kept it a secret from Klaus all this time. Elena came in later in our conversation and our serious talk diluted into more girly themes. Such as the party Elena would be throwing.

"I was thinking of having it here," Elena said, kicking her legs in the air as she lay on her stomach. "But I don't think Damon would go with that. I mean he'd go crazy of he found out I invited a load of teenagers to get drunk in his house."

"Hmm, maybe he would, just promise he can feed on a few?" Bonnie suggested and Elena looked at her in surprise. "What?"

"You just said that we should let Damon feed on drunk teenage girls!" Elena half yelled.

"For the party Elena! And only ones we don't like."

The discussion continued, with the two bickering as I watched. That was until Bonnie turned to me and said, "Why don't you ask him?"

!"£$%^&*!"£$%^&*!"£$%^&*!"£$%^*

I stood outside of Damon's bedroom door, my heart pounding. Elena and Bonnie were waiting around the corner. I raised my hand and knocked. The door opened almost instantly and Damon stood at the door, shirt unbuttoned, hair damp, black jeans hanging low on his hips. I blushed. He looked at me questioningly. I blinked for a few seconds, my mind blank.

"Did you want to come in or...?"

"Uh...okay?" I said, it would be less awkward facing total humiliation alone than in front of Bonnie and Elena so I followed him into his room and he shut the door. I coughed lightly, trying to ignore the beautiful man sat on his bed looking so...inviting. "C-can I ask you something?" I stammered, looking at the floor.

"Ask away."

"Well, Elena wants to have a party and well, she want to throw it here...I just wondered if you would mind? I mean, it's a good chance for me to get to know people right? And you and Stefan will be here in case something gets out of hand," I said, feeling more and more embarrassed by the second. I looked over at Damon, trying to judge his reaction. He tilted his head slightly, a small quirk at the corner of his mouth.

"Elena and Bonnie put you up to this didn't they? Fine, do what you wan't, but any of my personal drinks are touched you will be responsible," Damon replied, his expression unreadable, I couldn't tell if her was joking or being deadly serious. "Oh and tell Elena that I'll be on baby sitting duty."

I snorted and stormed out of the the room. Baby sitting duty!? That arrogant bastard. I slammed his bedroom door loudly behind me, muttering to myself. Elena of course took it as a bad sign and sighed, but I relayed what Damon had said. She clapped her hands and rushed off to call Caroline, leaving me and Bonnie to walk down the stairs at a normal human pace.

* * *

**Callie: Okay so sorry for not updating in forever, but i've had a lot on. Anyway also sorry for the shoddy ending, but hey ho. Hope you liked it! R&R! xx**


	5. Chapter 5

**Callie: okay so here goes with the next chapter! Hope you all enjoy! Thanks for all your reviews!**

* * *

5.

Elena, Bonnie, Caroline and I looked at the table of drinks that was set out and then over to the locked cabinet of Damon's liquors, praying that the drink we had managed to get would be enough to prevent anyone from going near any of Damon's drinks. I looked at my watched and estimated that we had roughly twenty minutes until everyone got here. According to the three older girls they had invited almost everyone in the school, including a lot of pretty girls; Damon would be pleased.

"Where's Damon?" Stefan asked making me jump. I narrowed my eyes, yes where was he?

"Right here," Damon smirked, seeming to materialize out of thin air; although I knew he had used his vampire speed. "I'll say this one last time Elena, if anyone, and I mean _anyone,_ touches my drink it's on your sisters head."

I gulped as she brushed the comment off. She seemed to be under the impression that Damon was joking. People started arriving earlier than I expected, they were all cheerful and friendly. Elena willingly introduced me to groups of people who's faces I forgot in an instant. Nervously I glanced over to Damon's cabinet and sighed gratefully when I discovered that no-one had even gone with in a meter of it. I turned back to Elena; or who I though was Elena, but it turned out be someone else. I appologised and struggled from the press of hot bodies. I wiped a hand across my forehead and straightened my long black shirt that was serving as a dress for the evening. I was thankful Elena had talked me out of wearing jeans and a jumper; I would have fainted by now.

Pushing through another throng of Elena's party guests I found myself at the drinks table. Sighing, I grabbed a bottle of beer and opened it on the table top, not even bothering with the cups. Just as I was about to drink it, the bottle was plucked from my hand. I turned swiftly, wearing an angry glare, and came face to face with a smirking Damon. I attempted to take the beer back but he merely held it out of my reach.

"Hey that's mine!" I yelled, though the party was so loud that it didn't even sound like a yell. "Give it back!" Damon's smirk widened.

"I'm babysitting, remember?" He said, taking a drink from my beer. "And I'm not letting you drink tonight. Sixteen is far to young."

I glared at him, what was with the 'responsible adult' act. He didn't really care, he was just trying to piss me off, and it was working. Huffing angrily I turned away from him and walked back into the press of bodies that had now become a dance floor since it was situated so close to the speakers. I ignored the teenage boys who were touching me and trying to pull me in to dance with them. All I wanted to do was to get away from Damon. Fast. I had almost reached the other side of the crowd when someone grabbed my arm. It was a guy; lanky, with auburn hair and clear green eyes. I rolled my eyes and pulled away, but his grip was hard on my arm .

"Hey," I hissed, "Let go, I don't want to dance!"

The guy ignored my protests and pulled me closed to him. I gagged at the smell of liquor on his breath and another fear sprung to mind; he'd been in Damon's cabinet. My eyes widened and I all of a sudden went cold. I was so dead. The guy, oblivious of my stunned and horrified state called his friends over and soon I was trapped in a heated mass of highschool guys. I pushed at them, trying to get out and to somewhere Damon wouldn't find me easily, but they were stronger then they looked. I let out a small squeak of alarm as I felt the auburn haired guys hands sliding down from my back.

"Excuse me, but I don't that is a very good idea," I heard Damon say, his tone dark as he stepped easily through the crowd of guys, I looked over my shoulder at him and I couldn't believe I hand't noticed how striking he looked compared to the garishly dressed teenage boys all around me; black jeans, tighter than his usual ones, black v-neck t-shirt and his usual itallian leather jacket. My heart fluttered as the auburn haired guy let me go so fast that I stumbled a few paces, ending up in Damon's steadying grip. How did I always end up in this position? "Oh and don't touch my property again, and I don't just mean the drinks."

My cheeks flushed; did he just call me his property? I clung on to Damon until all of the guys had merged back into the crowd. Then I let go, untangling my arms from his arms and shoulders, fighting my blush the whole time. Chancing a look up at him, I was surprised to see that he didn't look angry. I was worried to see that evil and mischievous glint in his eye. I gulped and once again tried to pushed my way through the crowd to get away, but this time he caught me in an instant. He was stood behind me, pressed so close that I could feel the coldness of his skin through my shirt-dress, his harms were locked over my chest, hands on my shoulders in an 'x' pinning me to him. Uh-oh.

"What did I say?" He said into my ear. I trembled. "I said that if anyone touched my drinks then you would be held responsible, didn't I?"

"U-uh yes," I stutter, I don't even try to move. This guy was going to get whatever he wanted from me whether I was will or not.

"But I also said that I would babysit you," he mused, loosening his grip slightly. "So I guess, as punishment, I'll make you stay with me for the entire party. No exceptions." I nodded, it was a better compromise that I could have hoped for, and it would keep Damon from feeding off of any highschool girls. "Good, then dance with me?"

He let me go from out awkward position only to pull me back to him again. I blinked in surprise as his face blurred out of focus, then I realised that it was because we were so close. I pulled back as much as Damon's arms would allow. Oh if my sister could see me now Damon would be in such trouble, but I guessed from both her's and Stefan's absence from the party that they were buys upstairs.

"I don't dance," I said, unsure as to where to put my hands so I crossed my arms over my stomach. Damon flashed me a dazzling smile and my heart pounded even more, what was wrong with me?

"Then I'll have to teach you," he replied in a tone that made me shiver. "Put your arms around my neck." I obeyed hesitantly, reaching up and wrapping my hands around his neck, he smirked in approval. I squeaked as his hands slid down my back in a similar way to how the auburn haired guy's hand, but Damon made it seem less inappropriate. His hands stopped on my hips, resting there. I bit my lip, maybe this wasn't such a good idea. Damon pressed me against him and I caught his drift. My eyes opened wide and my mouth formed an 'o', Damon wanted to dirty dance with me?

My blush increased tenfold as his hands started to wander. It wasn't like we were the only people doing it, but it was still highly embarrassing for me to be 'dancing' with Damon. He was older, sexy and attracted a lot of attention, which mean that, since we were so tightly joined together, so did I. I could feel Damon's fingers tracing the outlined of scars on my back. Scars that he never knew, until now, that I had. He looked into my eyed as he traced the pattern of scars, hand gliding sensuously over my body.

"So I'm too young to drink, but I'm not too young to...to do this?" I asked, turning my face away from his bright blue eyes. He smirked and held me tighter to him. I bit my lip. A lot of people were staring, Elena would be sure to hear about this in the morning. "So much for keeping me out of trouble Damon."

"Who say's I cant enjoy myself a little?" He replied picking me up. My legs reflexively wrap around his waist. "Besides I'm supposed to be punishing you."


	6. Chapter 6

**Callie: Okay so next chapter :D Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

6.

"Damon put me down!" I complained, trying to convince him to quit 'punishing' me as he so kindly put it. "People are staring, Damon!" I was being ignored. I blushed as Damon's hands, now firmly gripping my butt, pulled me closer to him. "Elena is going to kill you," I muttered. I was planning on telling her exactly what had happened as soon as I escaped from Damon.

"Alright," he sighed, letting go of me and I slid to the floor, my legs shaking. "You're blushing, how cute," he dipped his head so that were were staring, or in my case glaring, straight at each other. My heart was still thudding so loud that I knew Damon was aware of what affect he was having. Standing up straight again he said, "Right, what's next on the part agenda hmm?" I shrugged, this was my first party, if you didn't count the 'party' Klaus threw for the newly changing hybrids. I shook at the thought. Damon put his hand on my shoulder and I tried to compose myself. After a long hard stare he grabbed hold of my wrist, pulled me out of the throng of grinding bodies, out of the lounge and into the hall where it was surprisingly empty. Unsure I tried to remain as close to the door as possible.

There was a long silence, I rubbed my arms, it was getting cold now that we were away from the main party. I once again wondered where Elena and Stefan were; but I already knew. If Damon tried anything, they might be too 'busy' to come and help straight away. I glanced quickly up the stairs.

"You're shaking," Damon commented dryly. "Are you cold?"

"A little," I replied, but I was more terrified that he was about to do something crazy. "I think I'm going to bed now, it's been a long night." I looked at the clock and knew that Damon would see right through my plan it was only-

"It's only 9:30. You're trying to get rid of me," he said, feigning hurt. I sighed and leaned against the stair-rail. He was in front of me before I could blink, "You know I've always had a soft spot for you, Helen." I blushed, again, and closed my eyes. I could feel Damon looking at me, his eyes were like a weapon. "Let me see your arm?"

"Huh?" I said, opening my eyes. A slight twinge of disappointment blossomed inside of me, I frowned slightly, why was I disappointed? Ignoring my confusing emotions I pulled my long sleeve up and bared my arm. Damon took hold of it and inspected it thoroughly, fingertips trailing across my skin softly. I started to feel warm again. When he was done he motioned for me to hold up my other arm, I complied.

He let my arm drop and then swiftly pulled aside the collar of my shirt, I gripped the front, trying to block my skin from Damon's view. He let go and stepped back. "I don't want you to look at them," I whispered, so softly that I was almost unsure if Damon had heard me. "They're ugly."

I was pinned against the wall the second the words left my mouth, startled I let out a strange choking sound. But Damon had already torn three buttons of my shirt open and was glaring at the multitude of scars that pattered my neck, shoulders and chest. I tried to hold my shirt closed, but he pushed my hand to the side. His eyes were darker and the veins beneath them grew more prominent. I uttered as scream, but it came out so quiet that no-one would hear me over the sound of the party. I was as helpless and a deer caught by a panther. Tears were stinging in my eyes and I blinked them back. I held my breath. A fourth button was undone and I squeezed my eyes shut. What was he going to do?

A fifth button.

A sixth.

Seventh.

My shirt/dress was fully open, exposing me. I felt a tear slip from beneath my eyelashes.

Nothing more happened for several heart stopping seconds. I opened my eyes. Damon's face was no longer transformed into the violent angry vampiric expression. His expression was still angry, but it was softer. I felt the bruises blossoming on between my shoulders where I had hit that wall and I winced. Damon's hand tilted my chin up and stroked down the curved of my neck and onto my shoulder.

"You're beautiful," Damon said, tracing the scars on my neck and shoulders much as he had on my arms. I got goosebumps. "Even with your scars."

I closed my eyes, allowing Damon to touch me, curling my hands into his hair and t-shirt. I gasped as his hands traveled further. This was getting out of hand. Rapidly. "Damon, this isn't a good-" I was cut off by a kiss so passionate and searing that it actually hurt. Damon had once again become more forceful in his actions and my body was beginning to suffer on account of his supernatural strength. But I still couldn't help myself. I was kissing back, with all my strength. Damon seemed to approve of my sudden enthusiasm and he feverishly began kissing my neck. My breath was coming in sharp gasps and my head was spinning from the strange sensations Damon was inducing on my body.

"We shouldn't be doing this," I manage to pant while Damon peppered my neck with kisses, grazing his teeth along my pulse occasionally, gaining a moan of approval.

"I know," he replied quickly. I could tell that the pain of resisting the urge to bite me was becoming intense. His teeth had already sharpened, but he kept pushing them back. He looked half starved and lustful all at the same time. I tilted my head to the side, giving Damon permission to take what he needed. This evening had escalated quickly from an innocent high school party to an insane situation.

The initial sting of Damon's bite made me cry out, but it came out mingled with Damon's sound of satisfaction. A wave of sheer pleasure took over me. I had never felt like this before. Damon seemed too caught up in the bloodlust to notice that he was causing me too feel this way.

When Damon was done I felt giddy and this time I initiated the kiss. It was hot, bloody and violent but I really didn't care. Elena was so going to kill me in the morning.

* * *

**Okay so lots of romance in this chapter... r&r love you all!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Callie: I'm back with the next chapter! Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

The Other One

7.

I woke up alone and fully clothed. It was colder in my room than it should have been and then I realised that it was because someone had opened the window. Damon.

Oh Damon.

I remembered blacking out halfway through our lip-locking the previous night at the party. He must have carried me here and he must have put a blanket over me too. I sighed and pulled the soft blanket to my nose inhaling the mysterious scent of Damon that still clung to it. My cheeks heated as a result of my thoughts. What had happened last night was a mistake. Damon was off limits even though I had never been told specifically, but Elena and Stefan had both warned me about him. I also knew that he had been in love with Elena...maybe he still was and I was the closest thing he could get to her.

Tears pricked my eyes and I squeezed them shut and shook my head. I wouldn't allow myself to think about it. When my mind was mostly free from thoughts about Damon I got up and made my way to the bathroom. I gasped as I saw the two red holes of Damon's bite. I had forgotten about that. Clamping my hand over my neck I looked for a turtle neck jumper in my clothes. After ensuring that the bite mark would be well hidden when I got dressed, I climbed into the shower and let the hot water release all of the tension in my shoulders. I knew that I had bruises on my back, I could tell from the tenderness of the skin as the water rained down. Wincing I felt the skin of my back.

The pain brought back the reel of memory from last night. Damon must have been drunk...though I couldn't smell any liquor on his breath...I couldn't taste it either, I added as an after thought, making my self blush again. I shook my head again. What was I doing? Fooling around with a vampire. Fooling around with Damon!? Elena would be sure to kill him and probably me. Unless she didn't know; which I highly doubted since Damon's 'dancing' didn't go unnoticed.

"Helen, are you in there?" Damon asked from the other side of the door. I shut the water off and wrapped myself in a towel, but not opening the door.

"Yes."

"Can I come in?" He asked, his voice serious, brooding and sexy as always. My mouth went dry and my heartbeat sped up. "Please?"

I was powerless to resist him. The door was open before he could say anymore. I vaguely wondered if he was influencing me. He stood in the center of the doorway while I hid behind the door, trying to keep myself covered. He was a silhouette against the light coming from my window, and I knew that he could see me clearly.

"What do you want, Damon?" I said, trying to be as calm as possible, stepping out from behind the door and clutching the towel around me. I was suddenly very aware that I was almost naked in front of him. Heat suffused my cheeks. "If this is about-Mph!"

I was cut off when Damon once again pressed his lips to mine. The shock was enough to render me motionless and unresponsive for a few seconds so he pulled back, a glimpse of hurt on his face. I pushed my hand into the hair on the back of his head and pulled him to me. Why was I doing this again?

We managed to make our way back into the shower and Damon turned it on. He was still fully clothed and I was still wrapped in my towel and I quickly caught on; it was so they wouldn't hear us. To my disappointment Damon let go of me and pulled back a few inches so we were looking directly at each other.

"I want-" I could already see what he wanted, his fangs were already sharpened. The ache Damon was feeling must have been incredible. I leaned back against the cold glass of the shower cubicle and arched my back so my neck was curved. His bite was not as vicious as it had been the previous night. In fact I could barely feel any pain before that amazing sense of pleasure filled me. Confusion rippled through me; I had never felt this way giving blood before. It was like...like what I would imagine making love to be like. Damon must have been feeling the same unexplained pleasure because he was holding me tighter and letting occasional moaning gasps between gulps of my blood. I closed my eyes and reveled in the feeling until Damon withdrew his fangs from my neck; licking the last trickle of blood from my neck. We were both soaked to the skin, his clothes were ruined, sticking to his chiseled body and highlighting his physique while my towel was becoming see through and so heavy that I was afraid it would fall any second. Not that either of us cared. We were still riding the high of this new source of pleasure.

"What was that?" I breathed, when I was finally able to speak again. Damon shook his head and brushed his soaking wet hair from his eyes.

"No idea," he replied. "I've never felt like_ that _just from taking blood."

* * *

**Okay so this was a little short...hope you liked it! R&R! **


	8. Chapter 8

**Callie: Since the last one was kinda short I decided that I would update as fast as I could and make it as long as possible :L Hope you enjoy! **

* * *

The Other One

8.

I blushed and bit my lip nervously as Damon began shedding his soaking wet clothes. I reached for an extra towel and handed it to him before he could go any further than his boxers. He smirked and accepted the towel graciously enough. I stood shivering in my soaking wet towel, there were none spare, I would have to wait for Damon to leave and dry off naturally. My blush deepened.

Damon wiped the droplets of water from his body and then threw the towel at me. I caught it, but only just managed to hang onto the one covering me. He leaned against the bathroom door and watched me. I shivered under his gaze and let the wet towel fall to the floor and wrapping the fresh one around me, though I'm sure Damon had seen more than I had intended, with his vampire senses.

"Uhm..." I said softly. "Damon I don't think that this is a good idea..."

"But it's already happened," he replied lazily. I blinked. He was right. "As long as Elena and Stefan don't find out then what does it matter what we choose to do in our spare time?" I held my breath as Damon came close to me again and ran his fingers down the curve of my cheek until they were resting under my chin. He tilted my face up and we locked eyes. Damon's eyes were striking blue, so bright that they seemed to burn into me. My heart fluttered. He was beautiful in the same smoldering way that the look in his eyes made me feel.

"Kiss me," I muttered. Damon complied gladly. I gripped his muscular arms and pressed myself into him, hoping that some how I could become a part of him. Bruises were quickly blossoming wherever Damon touched me, and I realised that he had very little control over himself with me. "Damon...You're... Holding...me too...tight...ly," I managed to gasp between kisses. I was released immediately.

Damon stepped back and I tried not to let my eyes wander any further down his body than his chiseled abs. My cheeks were heated again and I was swaying on my feet, dizzy and breathless. I tottered over to the sink and reached for the small pack of plasters that I had stored in there. The bite marks on my neck were bleeding again and I knew that Damon's increase in crushing ability had come with the scent of my blood. After putting the plaster on the marks and wiping what was left of the blood off I turned back to Damon, but he was gone.

I half expected him to be lounging on my bed, but when I walked into my room I found it to be empty. Sighing, I got dressed. If Elena knew...I shook my head, Elena can't know. Not ever. Then another terrifying thought came to my mind...If Klaus ever found out.

* * *

It was an hour or so later that I wandered down the stairs, after making sure my bruises were fully covered, and found Elena and Stefan sat on the sofa and and talking. I stood in the doorway and smiled. They were good together.

"Hey Helen," Elena chirped and I smiled, giving her a a wave as I sat down in Damon's chair by the fire, curling my legs under me and getting comfortable. I sighed contentedly as I subconsciously inhaled the smell of Damon. "You seem happy?"

"Do I?" I asked, blushing. "Oh well that's good I guess. So do you two, but I won't ask..." Stefan shook his head and Elena blushed and laughed. "You missed a good party last night."

"Yeah, Caroline was telling me..." Elena said distractedly. "Helen are you okay?" I looked up, suddenly startled by the strange question, and nodded. Luckily Damon walked in before any more questions were asked. He gave me a sharp look for being in his chair. I sighed and made to get up, but Damon was suddenly also in the chair with me.

I covered my cheek with my hand and looked away from Elena who was raising her eyebrow. Damon was sat comfortably, one leg was bent and acting as a makeshift backrest for me and the other was curled around me, trapping me in the chair. I glared at him and he glared back, but I could see the joke in his eyes. This was going to be a fun game for him. I shivered.

"Well aren't you two friendly," Stefan said, gesturing at our seating arrangement.

"She's in my good books for now, I can't very well go and let her hurt herself like she did last night," Damon said rolling his eyes. Elena looked at me suddenly. "Relax it was nothing, she just got a little trussed up by a highschool boy. I saved her, like prince charming."

"You're hardly charming," I muttered, though I knew they all heard it. Stefan even broke out in a grin. "He's a little over protective for a prince."

Damon snorted and pushed me out of the seat and onto the floor. I swore loudly at him and stood up. He glared at me and lounged out in his chair, making it clear that I was no longer welcome to sit with him. Ignoring his clear warning I jumped back on him, he let out a startled gasp as I landed on his stomach, knocking the air out of him.

"Seriously what is up with you two?" Elena asked standing up and putting on her jacket. "Behave while we're out, no dancing," she winked and I turned bright red. So she had heard about our activities at the party. Stefan shook his head again and nodded to Damon who nodded back. I looked between them, frightened to say anything in case Elena was still with in earshot. I waited until I heard the thrum of Stefan's car fade out. I looked at Damon.

"What?" He said, holding up his hands in a position of surrender.

"He knows?"

"Somewhat..." Damon said avoiding answering me directly. I glared at him. "He saw me coming out of your room... I was carrying my clothes and I was-"

"Oh no! He thinks we-"

"-He thinks we slept together," Damon finished my sentence for me. I was mortified. No. It was worse than that.

I stood up and moved onto the couch, turning my face away from Damon. Stefan thinks that I slept with Damon, yet he hasn't told Elena? What is that all about? I frowned, maybe he thinks that I'll keep him away from Elena. Damon was quiet and I could feel him watching me intently.

"He's not going to say anything to Elena?" I asked, finally turning to face him. Damon shook his head and flashed a smile. "Why?"

"You know why," Damon said, stretching; pushing his hips up and arching his back in an eye catching and seriously sexual way. "Now come over here."

I shook my head and pushed myself further into the couch cushion. Oh no this was going to get dangerous. Damon repeated the stretching motion slowly, exaggerating the thrust of his hips, I almost fainted from the sheer suggestiveness of his movements.

"Why not," he purred, "I'm not going to bite you, yet."

"That's not what I'm worried about," I replied, not able to look away from him. I noticed the open shirt and was sure that it hadn't been that way a few minutes ago. Damon smirked and stood up. I flinched. His grin was increasing. "Damon-" he was directly in front of me now.

"Relax, I'm not suggesting we actually sleep together," he murmured looking into my frightened eyes. He curled a strand of my hair around his finger. "That is, unless you want to." I blushed and shook my head. "I'm offended, no need to be mean." I wasn't really listening, I was absorbed in the way his lips moved as he spoke. The quirk at the corner at his mouth that I mistook for a snide smirk was actually a lopsided smile. I sighed heavily.

"Damon I can't give you any more blood," I said as he pulled at the collar of my jumper. "I'm dizzy as it is... or maybe that's just..."

"Me?"

I nodded. Him.

* * *

**Callie: Sorry it's not as long as I hoped...thanks to everyone who reviewed last time. **

**R&R people! **

**Much love!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Macey: Hey guys, I'm sorry for the bad quality it will most likely be. I almost forget about this, but a review reminded me :L **

* * *

The Other One

Chapter 9

The following week was full of awkwardness between, Damon, Stefan and myself, while Elena remained blissfully unaware of what was going on...or not going on...right under her nose. I refrained from being alone with Damon in that week, deeming him bad for my health. The holes in my neck were healing well, better than the other scars on my body, and all traces of Damon's bruising grip was gone so I didn't have to be careful about what I was wearing anymore...

...I sighed contentedly as I stretched out on my bed in my Pj's. It was unusually warm and I was glad that the bed sheets were cool against my skin. My almost scar free skin. Grinning, I rolled onto my stomach and reached under my pillow for the phone Elena had given me. The message tone sounded as soon as I touched it, I rolled my eyes, psychic.

**_Helen, just a bit of warning, Stefan and I have a romantic dinner planned..._**

'...' I reached for the iPod that Elena had also given me, I would probably be needing it later. I blushed at the thought, not that I'm a prude...I just don't like to think of them...no...eww...no. I pulled the pillow over my face and tried to let the cool fabric soothe my red cheeks. When I had blocked the mental image from my mind I sent a quick reply back and turned my phone on silent. I glanced at the clock; they wouldn't be coming upstairs for another hour or so. For a moment I thought about texting Damon a warning, but then thought better of it. Other than a few words in other people's company we hadn't spoken since the morning after the party.

For a while I stared at the ceiling, just collecting my thoughts. Then I heard the distinct sound of two vampires coming up the stairs and immediately reached for the iPod, jamming my head phones in and turning up the volume. Only a few minutes later I discovered that I had a headache, and a bad one at that. I turned the music down to a more tolerable level, but my head was pounding. I sighed and turned it off. There was a soft knock at the door. What could Elena want now of all times?!

I opened the door, preparing myself to have an awkward conversation with a half naked Elena if she could borrow something from my bathroom, but I who I actually found standing at my door was a messy haired Damon with crumpled clothes and tired eyes. My breathing hitched.

"Can I come in? I had hoped it would be 'quieter' in here," Damon asked, his voice husky. "Were you sleeping?"

"N-no I had a headache...Uh...come in..." I said, stepping aside to let him pass and then shutting the door behind him. I knew that what ever I was hearing Damon could hear ten times more. "Were _you_ sleeping?" I asked, taking in his messy appearance.

"Trying to," he muttered, running a hand over his eyes and through his hair, "And then they came upstairs," he glared suddenly. I shook my head a little in amusement and Damon looked sharply at me.

"What?"

"Nothing...I just...I've never thought that you did sleep," I muttered embarrassed. Damon chuckled and lounged on my bed. I squeezed my eyes shut and pinched the bridge of my nose as the dull throbbing of my headache increased. "What did you want again?"

Damon paused, as if searching for words, and then said, "Can I sleep here tonight?"

I coughed in surprise, but nodded after I had regained composure. He muttered thanks and let his eyes drift close. I was just about to enter the bathroom when I realised something, "Crap, I left the aspirin in Elena's room." I sighed and turned off the bathroom light, wincing in pain as I then sat down on the edge of the bed.

Damon opened one eye and looked me; "Maybe you should lie down," he suggested. I shrugged, but did as he said, laying back on the soft pillows. With each tiny movement my headache increased. "Are you okay?" Damon asked. I could just barely see him looming over me in the dark.

"I need aspirin," I complained, "But its in Elena's room and there is no way in hell that I'm going there."

Cool fingers brushed my forehead and I froze, my breathing increasing slightly. Damon's fingers trailed down my face, stopping just below my ear. My eyelashes fluttered. The sound of giggling from Elena's room made me want to gag and Damon made vomiting motions. I chuckled softly, turning over to face him.

The hand that was on my face, slid down to my lower back, nudging me closer to Damon. I could smell him all over my sheets, and as I came into contact with his skin, which was, considering the hot weather, cold, the smell was overpowering. I blinked as his face came into view, close to mine, and my heart raced.

In an instant I was pressed fully against him and I squeaked in surprise. I gulped and pushed him away slightly, muttering, "too close, I can't sleep like this."

"Who said anything about sleeping?" Damon replied, making me blush.

"I let you in so you could sleep here," I said, regretting the decision to let him in my room in the first place.

"I haven't had blood in a week Helen," he whispered, I could tell his teeth were beginning to sharpen.

"You haven't had blood for a week!? None? What are you trying to do to yourself!?" I whispered back in an angry tone, hoping to convey my disapproval without shouting.

"Not my fault you're so reserved when it comes to satisfying me needs," he sighed, rolling onto his back. I could sense a hint of a double meaning behind his words. It made me angry. Without hesitation I pressed my lips to his in a furious kiss. For a second Damon seemed surprised, but quickly took control, sitting up and putting one hand on the headboard; trapping me between him and the wall. I wasn't quite sure that it was a good idea...No, I was sure it wan't a good idea...to be making out with a vampire in _my bed. _

I pushed his shoulder a little with my hand and he pulled back an inch or so, arching an eyebrow. I gasped a little, trying to get some air into my lungs. Before I could fully recover Damon was kissing me again, this time more forceful biting my lip and pushing me against the headboard. The salty taste of blood filled my mouth and I vaguely realised that, in our passionate kiss, one of Damon's teeth had grazed the inside of my lip. Damon's lips locked around my bleeding bottom lip, his tongue massaging it gently. I gripped his shoulders and gasped at the feeling. Suddenly he pulled away, I could feel my lip swelling where it had been cut.

"I'm sorry," he muttered before biting down on my neck. Hard. I let out a muffled cry and clamped a hand over my mouth, squeezing my eyes shut. After a week of not giving blood the sensation was once again new and painful. The force of Damon's bite was enough to make tears fill my eyes and I whimpered in pain. Damon released me and I sat against the headboard, stunned.

"That was...awful," I whispered, pressing a hand to the bite mark to stop the bleeding. "Why...?"

"I was being careless with you, that's why," Damon answered harshly. The tone of his voice made my heart clench and I moved forwards, once again pressing our lips together in a quick, soft kiss.

"Then be careful with me," I answered, tilting my head back, exposing my still bleeding throat. The resulting pleasure made even Damon cry out against my throat and for a moment we were no longer two people, but one solid being. But the the edge of my vision was becoming blurry and dark. "Damon, you can't take anymore, I'm going to pass out!" I gasped, running my hand through his silky dark hair.

Damon laid me down carefully on the pillows and then he laid down next to me. I smiled lightly and, with my headache gone, fell asleep.

* * *

**Macey: hope you enjoyed! R&R! LOVE YOU ALL! :d**


	10. Chapter 10

**Callie: sorry that I haven't updated in ages! Okay, so I'm going to do it now, while I have time :L **

Chapter 10

Damon and I continued our meetings in secret, whenever Stefan and Elena were out of the house or when they were preoccupied. In fact, Damon often frequented spending the nights in my room; something which I could never get used to. It was thrilling and fun and I was actually quite enjoying myself. Damon seemed pretty care-free and he, despite his odd remarks, was a lot kinder to me in general.

"So," Caroline said one afternoon. "Do you think Klaus knows that you escaped yet?" All of us, myself, Stefan, Elena and Damon looked at her in surprise. I had very almost gotten over being abused and held as a prisoner by Klaus. "What, I was just asking?"

"If he knew I wouldn't be here," I replied in a monotone. I hated talking about it. I hated thinking about it. I hated that he had ruined my body with awful scars. And I hated the fact that he could kill me anytime he wanted. "And you would all be dead." I shot a glance at Damon, he would be in the deepest shit if Klaus ever found out. Damon returned the look with equal knowing.

"Well then we better hope that he doesn't find out," Damon said darkly. I shivered as he spoke and everyone noticed, but said nothing. Sometimes I wondered if they all knew what was going on between Damon and myself, or if, like Stefan, they assumed something _else_ was going on between us. "Still I'm sure he'll assume she skipped town, no-one in their right mind would stay here." I rolled my eyes and leaned against the stair rail. The conversation quickly changed topic and I was silently grateful for Damon's expert skills at finality. Caroline shot me a look. Out of all of them I was most afraid that she would be the one to find out about my little deal with Damon. To my relief she left quickly after that to go and find Tyler.

Elena smiled and took my hand, requesting to braid and style my hair, which she often did when she wanted to talk gossip because we would be in the bathroom, running taps so we couldn't be overheard. I sat on the tiled floor of the bathroom and let Elena fiddle with strands of my hair, plaiting them together and then brushing it out again. We talked for a few hours, about lots of things; her relationship with Stefan, how she was hoping to marry him after they graduate, Caroline and Tyler were going through a rough patch, Bonnie and Jeremy were getting together, Elena's approval of Damon's seemingly altered behavior towards bringing girl back to the house (here I blushed and agreed). There was a knock on the door and Stefan poked his head through. I gave Elena a looked and stood up saying, "It's okay we're done now," and leaving them free to go out and give me more alone time with Damon.

I sat on the stairs as Elena and Stefan pulled on jackets, ready to go out into the woods to hunt...well whatever they hunt to take blood from. Damon leaned against the stair rail beside me, I could almost feel the tension between us.

"We'll be back in a few hours, there should be some food left in the kitchen for you Helen, Damon will cook it for you," Stefan said with a slight smirk. Since the first time he caught Damon leaving my room, Stefan has been under the impression that we're sleeping together and makes constant attempts to get us to be more romantic. It probably didn't help that he had heard us one in the throws of a particularly wonderful feeding session, because he now thinks that we are together as in 'together' as a couple.

Damon glared at Stefan, but otherwise remained calm, whereas I blushed like an idiot at Stefan's recommendation that Damon should cook dinner. I was dinner. My blush still remained when they closed the door. Sighing, I stood up and skipped down the last few steps and practically falling into Damon's waiting arms. I pressed my face against his chest and inhaled deeply, I had missed him. We hadn't been alone for almost a week.

"Finally," I breathed as I pulled away in the circle of Damon's arms. He smirked and leaned down his lips almost reaching mine before I spoke, "What are you cooking me for dinner?"

"Oh hahaha," Damon said sarcastically, "I'm going to kill Stefan." I followed him into the kitchen, grinning like an idiot and chuckling to myself. Sadly, Stefan had lied, there was nothing in the kitchen for me to eat unless you counted the bowl of fruit on the table. My stomach growled and I sighed in disappointment before picking up an apple and biting into it. I let out an apple muffled scream as Damon appeared, removing my hand and also taking a bite if the apple before stepping away. "Well that was disgusting. Now I know why I don't eat fruit, you taste so much better."

I swallowed my mouthful of apple, almost choking in the process, and backed up against the table as Damon advanced on me again. I could feel my heart pick up its pace at an almost terrifying rate and, as usual, the blood flushed to my cheeks. Damon put his hand on my face, tilting it upwards, before staring into my eyes. I shivered involuntarily my entire body shaking with anticipation. I was not disappointed. Damon's lips collided with mine in mere seconds, and I instinctively reached up to run my hands through his hair. I gasped as Damon grew impatient, parting my lips and sliding his tongue into my mouth faster than he had ever done before. His hands were working their way down my body, when he suddenly gripped my thighs and lifted me onto the table. I felt the pressure of his body on mine increase and the blood lust grew and I let out a raspy moan as his began to kiss my neck, forcing me to lean back until I was lying flat on the table. Damon's teeth grazed my vein and he let out a growl before slipping his teeth into the almost healed marks from the previous feeding. It didn't even hurt anymore, there was only bliss as I gave him my life, gave him the opportunity to kill me with full trust that he wouldn't.

Damon's hand slid under the hem of my t-shirt making me whisper his name in warning. We had been close before, almost too close, to sleeping together. The blood was usually enough to satisfy Damon's need for me, but occasionally he made it very clear that he wanted more. I always denied him. Not because I didn't want him too, believe me recently I found myself thinking of him in less and less innocent ways, but because I was afraid. I knew what Damon was like when it came to women, and I was not ready to be discarded as one of his previous playthings.

Damon gave a heady groan in complaint, not removing his hand, but not pushing me any further. I closed my eyes and gripped tightly onto his leather jacket, as he readjusted the angle of my head to give him better access to the vein he was drinking from. I vocalized my agreement with this new adjustment and I heard his chuckled against my throat. Somewhere along the way I had managed to wrap one of my legs over his hip, pulling him down on top of me. Damon pulled away from my neck, licking his lips and sighing. I opened my eyes, panting and still shaking.

We were firmly locked together, Damon's hand resting on the bare skin of my stomach, my leg hooked around his hip, our other hands locked together above my head. It certainly was a compromising position. After I had gathered my senses and found my ability to speak again I said, "Damon you know we can't," referring to the very lustful look Damon was giving me. My breathing hitched as he leaned down and touched our noses together and gently brushed my lips with his.

"I know you want to Helen," Damon purred, he knew very well how much I wanted him. "So what's wrong."

I let my eyes close, reaching a hand to his face and pulling him down for a long kiss. I couldn't tell him, he wouldn't understand how I felt, because I thought that deep down Damon was still so in love with Elena that he couldn't see me falling for him. His hand slid further up under my t-shirt and I squeezed my eyes even tighter shut, I knew I was only going to end up hurting myself if I went through with this. Even though it was killing me I pushed Damon away, sitting up as I did so. Damon withdrew his hand.

"I'm sorry Damon-"

"No," he said, his voice rough. "No, I'm sorry. You're sixteen, you're young and vulnerable and I shouldn't be-" My heart melted as he spoke, why did he have to be so god damned hot?

I bit my lip, my stomach was twisting itself into knots and my heart was on the verge of breakdown.

"Damon," I said more seriously this time, looking up at him and feeling all of my body burn. "It's not that I don't want you. Oh god I do," I sucked in a breath, "But i'm terrified of what would happen if Elena found out. If Klaus found out." Technically I wasn't telling a lie,just avoiding the real situation. I was worried about what would happen if Elena found out, and if Klaus found out he would have Damon tortured over and over. My face went pale as I though about it.

Seeing my worried expression Damon wrapped me into his arms and whispered, "After all this is over, when we kill Klaus, we can be together Helen."

I felt my heart leap out of my chest. It wasn't often that Damon put himself out in the open like that, I was pretty sure that I was the only one outside of Elena and Stefan, and probably my dad, to see this side of him. The reassuring, loving, gentle Damon that he was before he was turned.

"I know, Damon." I replied, burying my face into the crook of his neck.

* * *

**Callie: Okay I'm back after a long break! Hope you enjoyed that! Sorry for any mistakes! **

**R&R! **

**Love you x!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Callie; Okay so you all know what happened last chapter, things are about to develop in the plot now!**

Chapter 11: Nightmare

Elena and Stefan were late back that evening and, after our incident on the kitchen table, Damon and I found ourselves curled into his chair beside the fire. I sighed and leaned back against his chest feeling the slow, far slower than a normal human, beat of his heart and the steady rhythm of inhaling and exhaling. My eyes drooped shut and I fell asleep only a few minutes later...

When I woke up I was tucked up in bed and the first few rays of sunlight were starting to break the cloud line. Feeling confused I sat up, I couldn't see the sunrise from my room...I looked down, those weren't my bed sheets. I wasn't in my room. At first I was startled because I had woken up in a bed that wasn't my own, wearing an over sized t-shirt that wasn't mine either, but then the bathroom door opened and Damon, in all his fresh-out-of-the-shower glory, leaned against the door post.

I relaxed instantly and flopped back down on the bed, pleased to discover that I was still wearing underwear beneath Damon's t-shirt. The bad gave way as Damon sat down on the edge and I rolled over to look at him. Beads of water still clung to his well muscled torso, decorating him like a thousand tiny diamonds that glinted red in the sunrise, like blood. A trick of the light, I thought as I reached out a hand to touch him, to smear the water down his back. My hand came away red, and all down Damon's back was smeared in blood. I let out a shriek as I saw my arm riddled with bite marks, all fresh and oozing.

Damon turned around, his eyes black, the veins prominent beneath them and his fangs extended further than I had ever seen them before. I pushed myself back, but I was too slow, Damon had already advanced on my. His eyes, his black soulless eyes, stared into mine for a moment before he swiftly bit down on my shoulder, between the joining of my neck and clavicle. The pain was excruciating and he wouldn't stop not matter what I said. I screamed, pushed him, begged him to stop, but he bit down even harder and I felt my bones give way. The pain and the screaming didn't stop, but when Damon raised his head, he was not Damon at all. Klaus smiled at me with bloodied teeth, blood matted his fair hair where I had pulled on it to try and stop him. He glanced to my left and I followed his gaze, horror welling up as I saw Damon, beautiful, wonderful, strong Damon, lying motionless on the bed, his heart ripped from his chest. Klaus' smile broadened and I could see his fangs extend again.

"I know exactly what you're up to, love," he whispered, pushing a loose stand of hair behind my ear and planting a kiss on my pulse. I stiffened and cried out as I felt him grab my arms and pin them to my sides. "You're mine!"

...

"No!" I screamed, sitting up suddenly. I was sweating, and shaking and crying, but I was safe. Damon shifted in the bed next to me and sat up, holding out his hand towards me. I pushed myself away in terror and would have fallen onto the floor had he not grabbed me in time. Damon pulled me to his chest, encircling me in his arms and not letting me go until I had sufficiently calmed down. I had broken down into muffled sobbing when I realized that Damon was alive and holding me.

"What the hell was that?" he asked, letting me go slightly, but still keeping a firm grasp on my shoulders.

"A nightmare...I think..." I breathed, my head swimming. "Klaus...He knew, and he...he killed you Damon. He ripped your heart out and-"

"Shh," Damon soothed, embracing me and running his hand over my head softly. I pressed my face into his chest right where his heart was; listening to the slow and steady beating to reassure myself. It helped a little, having Damon in my arms. Gently I raised myself up on my knees and planted a soft kiss at the corner of his mouth.

Damon tilted his head and caught my lips with his. I kissed back feverishly, my need for him suddenly ignited by the terrifyingly vivid dream. At fist my onslaught took Damon by surprise, but he quickly adapted the situation, falling backwards and pulling me on top of him. I didn't care so much in that moment, that Damon wasn't in love with me (he was probably using me for the huge rush he got from my blood). I need him. I need him to make me feel safe. I didn't even object when Damon's hands began to wander. Then, very suddenly, he stopped. He removed his hands from me and shifted his hips, throwing me to the side. I opened my mouth to object, but Damon cut me off.

"Helen, don't get me wrong you're an attractive girl," he began. I felt tears sting my eyes, was he rejecting me? "But I don't think this is the right decision."

"Damon-"

"You're young Helen," he said softly, drawing his fingers down the side of my face. "You need to be young. I'm old, as much as I hate to admit it I am old." I looked at him helplessly, what was he saying? I blinked back tears. Was he still in love with Elena? Was I not good enough for him anymore? Maybe the risk was too high; he's be killed the moment Klaus found out what was going on. My mouth was dry, I couldn't speak. Damon looked at me, his bright blue eyes searching my face. I searched, in turn, his eyes for something, anything at all, that would let me know how he really felt. Why was he saying this?

I could feel my lower lip trembling from the strain of holding back tears. I had gone through so much before I had finally made it here. Damon had made me forget, or mostly forget how terrible it had been. I was, for the first time, willing to give my blood to a vampire. So why? Why was he saying all of this now? I swallowed back a sob and sat up, resting my back against the headboard. I couldn't even look at him now. I felt humiliated, a silly little girl who had made herself look stupid.

"Leave, please," I whispered. I was going to break down into tears at any given moment. Damon remained where he was, watching me intently. "Leave or I will."

"Helen I'm not going anywhere until you talk to me," he replied, clearly wanting me to tell him that he could still take blood from me, just without the commitment. I shook my head and got off of the bed, shoving my feet into my sneakers, grabbing a jacket off the chair and storming out of the room. I ran down the stairs, not caring if I woke Elena or Stefan. I was angry and betrayed. I pulled the front door open and ran out into the night. I could hear Damon's footsteps on the stairs as I left the house, he was closely followed by Elena and Stefan. I kept running. I didn't care that they could have caught up to me in a second, I needed to work out some aggression.

Before I knew it I was running across Wickery Bridge. I had barely noticed that I had gotten this far, I knew that at some point I would have to stop, but my legs kept going regardless of the rest of my body. After several more minutes I decided that running out of town in my pajamas probably wasn't the best idea, so I cut into the woods at the first dirt track road I found. It took me further into the woods and I was beginning to think that it would just take me straight to the other side. That was until I came to a ramshackle cabin in the middle of a clearing. It was partially burned, with broken windows and a rotting porch, but it was untouched by graffiti. My run slowed to a cautious walk as I approached the house. It was empty. There were no signs of anyone living or undead.

I sighed and touched a wooden post, feeling the cold wood give a little beneath my fingertips. Shivering, I looked up at the empty door way it suddenly seemed over ominous and I took a step back. My heart speed up erratically and I spun on my heel and came face to face with a grinning man. Well, I say man; it was clear he was a hybrid. Not a new one, though. He looked up at me with maddened yellow eyes and I held my breath. He was one of the rejects of Klaus' pets. He hadn't fully transformed, but he hadn't died either and Helen knew that he was just as dangerous as a fully changer hybrid. The man flashed his fangs, they were jagged and uneven, not at all like the fangs of a vampire.

I accepted the fact that I would die here with more ease than I had expected. I had been fighting and running for so long that all I really wanted to do was lay down and give up. My hands were shaking though, as I gripped onto the post beside me. I was still afraid. I had been learning all my life that death was hardly ever permanent and yet my parents were both dead, for real dead and here I was about to be killed by something that I was forced to help create. To say I was bitter, would have been an understatement; I was a good person and I didn't deserve the lot I got in life. I didn't deserve to be raised as a blood bank, or tortured, or used, or rejected. I was a good person.

A single tear rolled down my cheek, as I looked back on my life. I really hadn't left much for people to remember me by, I had the feeling that Elena would be the only one emotionally scarred by this. All the others, Bonnie, Caroline, Matt, Stefan, Tyler, Jeremy; they would move on with their lives and forget all about me because I was just another thing that happened in their totally messed up lives. Damon. Damon would brood for a day and then he would be feeding of pretty girls from bars and pining for Elena. I was really nothing more than her shadow to Damon, and he had probably realized it too. We were so a like my sister and I, and yet so different. He _loved _ her. He was _using _me. That was my last thought before everything was blacked out by searing, blinding pain.

I was vaguely aware of hitting the rotting wooden floor of the porch, and the feeling of hot blood gushing from the torn open part of my neck and shoulder. I could see a small patch of stars between the treetops and the porch roof; they began to blur, but they were still distinct and I knew they were the last thing I would ever see. I clung onto those patches of light, and I tried to count them, but my mind was getting dark and one by one the stars began to blur out of all recognition. In a last ditch attempt I lifted my hand, stretching my fingertips towards that small patch of stars. Tears were flowing freely now, and I was losing control of my ability to comprehend that I was upset at the fact I was letting myself die. I could no longer breathe, the blood was flowing too heavily and I couldn't even make a sound.

All of a sudden the failed-hybrid disappeared, high-tailing into the woods beyond the cabin. Still it was too late now. I feebly pressed my hand to my torn open neck. definitely too late. Four blurry figures blotted out the already blurry stars, suggesting that I was gaining some trace of though back, or maybe I was hallucinating. Then, all at once, the stars went out and I was gone.

It seemed like four seconds of complete blackness before something painful and wonderful was happening to my body. It an awful wet gasp I filled my lungs and my eyes opened. My next reaction was to vomit and what came out of my stomach was far less than pleasant. The sound of my retching seemed to attract attention because I was tacked to the floor again. I landed on my back and the air whooshed out of my lungs, making me cough heavily.

"Thank god it worked," A male voice said from somewhere. The person who had jumped on me pulled back and stared at me with teary eyes.

"Elena?" I said, my voice was rough and I felt as if I had drank acid. She nodded and Jeremy also appeared in my vastly expanding field of vision. All of a sudden I it was as if I had fallen back inside my body again. "Jeremy?"

I looked past them and say the figures of Stefan and Damon warming themselves over a nice hybrid bonfire. I touched my neck and sound that, while it was still a little scarred there was no trace of blood.

"What happened?" I asked. "I died. I should be dead." For a brief moment I panicked that they had used vampire blood and I was now in transition, but then I glanced down and saw the black and silver ring on my finger. Jeremy had given me his ring to bring me back from the dead. I looked up at him in disbelief. He shrugged and replied, "You're family," before walking off.

Elena looked at me seriously and then also walked off, to go and talk to Jeremy and Stefan. I could see Damon making his way towards the cabin over her shoulder and she must have said something to him because he visibly flinched.

I sighed, I had just been brought back from the very edge of death and I was not up for dealing with Damon issues right now. If I weren't so shaken I probably would have run off again, but as it was my legs would barely function enough for me to move more than a few inches. He made it to the porch steps before I even moved a centimeter.

It was awkward between us, and I avoided eye contact for fear that I would break down into tears. I took several shaky breaths before I finally plucked up the courage to speak; "I'm sorry for causing so much trouble," I said, still trying to even out my voice. "I think...that its would be best if I left town."

"Helen," Damon said, his voice so dark that it made me look up at him in surprise. I hadn't heard him speak like that since I first arrived at the boarding house. "You almost died. It's about time you start think about others before you run off like that. At night."

"Elena know's I didn't mean to-"

"I'm not talking about Elena, Helen," he said, glaring at me angrily. I flinched from the anger in his voice, I looked away from him, slightly ashamed.

I took a deep breath and replied, "You're the reason I ran off in the first place."

"I was being a gentleman," he retorted, taking several steps closer.

"You are using me!" I raised my voice, slightly too loud and I was sure that Elena and Stefan could hear our conversation. "You're no better than Klaus. You wanted me because you can't have Elena." I clamped a hand over my mouth, but it was too late the words had already left my mouth. Damon closed the gap between us and I was certain he was about to snap my neck, even though he knew it wouldn't have killed me. He looked me straight in the eyes for around half a second, his aura black and ominous, before he pressed his lips to mine with more force than I had experienced ever before. He was harsh, brutal even in the way he kissed me then, in front of the others. I struggled in his grip trying to pull away from the unexpected and very passionate kiss, but only ended up with my body being pressed into the floor, much the way the hybrid had when he was tearing my throat out, and Damon was becoming just as violent with his kisses.

* * *

**Callie: an extra long chapter for you tonight! Hope you enjoy! **

**PLEASE R&R! **

**Lots of love x**


	12. Chapter 12

**Yay next chapter time!**

Chapter 12

* * *

_Previously: "You are using me!" I raised my voice, slightly too loud and I was sure that Elena and Stefan could hear our conversation. "You're no better than Klaus. You wanted me because you can't have Elena." I clamped a hand over my mouth, but it was too late the words had already left my mouth. Damon closed the gap between us and I was certain he was about to snap my neck, even though he knew it wouldn't have killed me. He looked me straight in the eyes for around half a second, his aura black and ominous, before he pressed his lips to mine with more force than I had experienced ever before. He was harsh, brutal even in the way he kissed me then, in front of the others. I struggled in his grip trying to pull away from the unexpected and very passionate kiss, but only ended up with my body being pressed into the floor, much the way the hybrid had when he was tearing my throat out, and Damon was becoming just as violent with his kisses._

* * *

Damon released me, pulling me up as he stood and then half dropping me onto the floor. I landed on the rotten wood with a dull thud, watching as he walked calmly away, to the edge of the woods, before he vanished. I could hear Elena calling after him, and I winced bitterly. Of course she, on some level, still loved him. Stefan was at her side now, talking to her; words that my human ears couldn't detect. I just lay stunned on the rotting porch, with swollen lips and a horrible pain in my chest. I knew I wouldn't be seeing Damon for a while. He had gone now, not forever, probably just on some stupid road trip; probably going to kill someone.

I couldn't make myself move yet, my body was still weak and the shock from Damon spontaneous kiss had rendered me unable to do more than tilt my head when Jeremy walked up to me. He sighed, rubbing his weird tattooed arm.

"So I guess he'll be gone for a while," Jeremy said, half laughing. I could tell just from listening that Jeremy was sad that Damon was gone; that they, somewhere along the line, had come to a mutual tolerance that bordered on friendship. I closed my eyes, and took several deep breaths, Jeremy didn't expect me to speak. "He just need's to cool down a little...he'll be back, probably."

More than anything I wanted not to have to talk to Jeremy about my issues with Damon. I didn't want to talk about it to anyone. I settled on trying to change the subject; "That mark on your arm, what is it?" I touched the black lines on his arm to find that I had gained the use of my arms again. Jeremy paused for a moment looking at me in confusion. "What?" I withdrew my hand, worried that I had offended him.

"You can see it?" he asked in a low whisper. I nodded slowly, unsure if this was positive or negative. "It's nothing. It doesn't matter." Now I was thoroughly confused. Jeremy cracked his knuckles and stood up, holing out his hand for me to hold on to. I grabbed hold of it and he pulled me to my feet. I wobbled a little, still not used to my body after technically being dead. Jeremy pulled my arm over his shoulder and helped me to hobble away from the house and over to Stefan's antique car. Stefan jogged, at human speed, up to meet us. Elena was still near the bonfire talking on her phone and facing away from us. I sighed, she probably hated me right now.

Stefan helped me into the car, even buckling my seat-belt for me when he realised that my shaking hands were not capable of doing it. He climbed into the driver's side and started the engine. Jeremy slammed my door shut with the promise that he would stay and take care of Elena, to which Stefan seemed thoroughly satisfied. I sighed as Stefan and I began the long drive home. I felt like a teenager who was being driven home from a party because she had done something stupid.

It took a while, but Stefan was the first one to speak, "So you and Damon...Don't you think it's time to tell Elena what you've been up to?"

I blushed,looking out of the window so that I didn't have to look at Stefan as I replied, "It's not what you think Stefan. We never...we have never slept together...I mean we've slept in the same bed, but we haven't-" I stopped, feeling my cheeks grow increasingly hot. I was not comfortable talking to Stefan my virginal status and that fact that I was not getting any with his brother. "It wasn't like that."

"Then what was it?" Stefan asked, unexpectedly pulling into the side of the road. He shut the engine off and turned to face me, I could see his reflection in the window. I sighed turned myself to face him too.

"I've been giving him blood," I admitted, and Stefan sat back, his back resting against the car door. "Any time you and Elena left the house, we would...he needed it..." My blush darkened, even talking about it seemed wrong, it was something intimate that Damon and I shared, but I couldn't stop myself from talking. "It felt more wonderful than anything. I can't describe it. It was terrifying and it was almost as if Damon was becoming addicted. At first it was only once every week or so, but as time went on...we spent entire nights together, even when you and Elena were in the house. We would talk and kiss and he would feed and it would be so nice. And, I have to admit that there were times when...when he wanted to...when we almost...but I didn't," I sucked in a breath. "Then tonight, we were in the kitchen and I...I said no again...and Damon was so serious and he appologised. But then we were in my room and we were sleeping, just sleeping. I had a nightmare-" I stopped.

"It's okay Helen," Stefan said, urging me to continue. He was right I needed to get this off of my chest.

"I had a nightmare that Klaus had killed Damon and I woke up screaming. Damon, held me and he told me that it was fine. That everything was fine. Then I didn't care. I didn't care that he didn't love me, he didn't feel like that towards me. We were kissing, it was getting...serious and then he just stopped. I had made a fool out of myself and I just wanted to be alone, but he wouldn't leave so-"

"So you ran," Stefan finished. I nodded, on the brink of tears. I had never wanted to hurt Damon, I told Stefan this and he gave me a soft, warm hug. I was crying now. All of this was such a silly teenage drama that I had nearly gotten myself killed over, and now Damon was god knows where probably ripping some poor girls throat out in a bar somewhere. I just wanted to sleep and shut myself away from everyone for at least a year.

After I was finished crying, Stefan turned on the engine and we drove back to the boarding house. The lights were still on and I ran straight to my room, throwing myself onto my bed. The pillows, my duvet and my comforter all smelled like Damon. I wrapped myself in the comforter, buried my head into the pillow and cried myself to sleep.

I woke the next morning with a pounding head ache, the after effects of crying myself to sleep. I could still smell Damon all over my sheets, I realised this as I pulled my duvet up to my face. It was just past mid-morning and the sun shone weakly through my thin curtains. The window was closed, which was unusual, mainly because Damon would open it every morning before I woke up so that my room would be cool when I woke up. Frowning I pushed off the comforter and slid off my bed before walking into the bathroom and turning on the shower.

My room felt so lonely with Damon's absence, I had grown accustomed to waking to the sound of him in the shower or seeing him sleeping lightly as I got up. I spent longer than usual in the shower, letting the warm water wash away the traces of last night's disaster. The water was tainted pink as the dried blood washed off of my skin. After my shower I dried quickly and got dressed in a large sweater and a pair of leggings, leaving my hair to dry in its usual wavy mess. I stood in the door way of my bathroom, looking at my empty bed and how it was only messed up at one side.

A dull ached in my chest coupled with the headache was enough to send me reaching for the pills in my bathroom cabinet. I put the bottle down after taking a double dose, which was probably a bad idea, and leaned my head against the mirror. A knock at the door startled me and I walked out of the bathroom to wait by the bedroom door. I could hear Elena and Stefan talking outside it, having a hushed argument. With a deep sigh I opened the door, hoping I didn't look too worse for wear.

They both fell silent, Elena was holding a tray in her hands with a mug of tea and a few slices of toast on a plate. I looked at the food and felt sick, my stomach turning so violently that I actually ran to the bathroom to throw up. Elena let the tray drop, Stefan caught it in time, and ran after me, pulling back my hair as I was being sick into the toilet. I gripped the edge of the toilet seat with both hands as my stomach twisted in pain and more of my stomach emptied itself. I could vaguely hear Elena talking to me and then telling Stefan to call Bonnie, but I was too preoccupied with trying to stop the constant flow of bile out of my mouth. I could barely find time to breathe.

When the vomiting did finally subside, I coughed, reaching for the glass on the side of the sink. Elena passed it to me and I used half of the contents to rinse my mouth and the other half to sooth my burning throat. I was shaking, unaware of what had come over me. Maybe it was the double dose of painkillers without eating anything?

"Are you alright?" Elena asked, rubbing my back. I shook my head, I was sweating and shaking and had just tore out a lot of my stomach lining while being sick into the toilet. "Does she need to go to hospital?"

What I hadn't realised was that Bonnie had managed to get her in the time it took me to finish being sick and had also managed to bring another woman, who I didn't recognize with her.

"I...I don't know what wrong with her," the other woman said, after checking my vitals and several other things that I was only dimly aware of. "She's perfectly healthy. There's no reason that she should have-"

I turned quickly and once again threw up violently into the toilet.

"- Done that," the other woman finished. I wiped my mouth with the back of my hand. Well there was something wrong with me.

"You don't think its some weird affect of the hybrid bite do you?" Elena asked, her eyes growing fearful. I shook my head, I had never had a reaction like this before. "Well, maybe, we should give her some blood."

It took a while, but they did finally decide to give me some blood. Elena offered to do it and I begrudgingly accepted it, but even before the blood could have any real effect on me I was throwing up again, this time it was the dark, but vivid red of Elena's blood. I slumped against the toilet seat, while they discussed and tried many theories as to how to help me. The woman, Meredith, suggested injecting me with vampire blood. To everyone's surprise this actually worked. I was perfectly fine within three minutes. The only downside was that it only lasted for an hour.

I was in the kitchen when the next attack happened. I barely had time to get to the sink before I was heaving again. Elena was becoming increasingly worried, and she didn't leave my side when I was confined to bed. My body was getting weaker and I knew that there was only so much stomach bile I could throw up before I started to actually tear my stomach apart. It was well into the evening when Bonnie finally decided to try a spell.

It was long and complex and included phrases that even I didn't understand as she sat beside me. I was impressed to discover that Bonnie had managed to regain her power through a new form of channeling energy from the actual elements themselves. The bowl of water Bonnie had her hands in swirled and lapped against the sides of the glass bowl even though Bonnie was staying completely still.

All of a sudden Bonnie's eyes flew open and she looked over to Elena.

"You're not gonna like this," Bonnie said, her eyes flicking from me to Elena. "From what I can tell, it's almost as if she's imprinting on Damon."

"That's...But this isn't like any imprint I've ever seen," Stefan said, referring to the other girl that had imprinted on Damon and Elena. "They had both been turned by him. Helen isn't a vampire."

"It's strange," Bonnie said, closing her eyes. "But, it's like nothing the witches have heard before. If Damon doesn't get here, and quickly, she'll die."

* * *

**Okay, oooh drama much~? Hope you like it :) **

**R&R! love you! xx**


	13. Chapter 13

**I'm back from my holiday! So now I have a lot of time to write, yay! Hope you enjoy this chapter, and thank you to everyone who reviews (Your feedback is appreciated more than you know)**

* * *

Chapter 13

_Damon_

The dull ringing of his cell-phone brought Damon into wakefulness, but it had stopped by the time he had furiously grabbed it off of the night stand. Beside him the bed shifted and he groaned internally. The crude imitation of Helen turned over in her sleep before becoming still once more. As much as Damon hated to admit it, he was feeling like crap. After the 'argument' with Helen the other night he had gone straight to the next town, found a bar and drank a lot of whiskey - it was then that he had met the girl (Chloe?) - He had only gone for her because of her slight resemblance to Helen, but now he saw the dramatic difference; the girl had dark blue eyes and her hair was lighter brown, almost verging on mucky blonde. For the first time in a very long time Damon had found himself reverting back to his old self, before the Gilbert sisters. There were really only two things he had wanted when he had gone home with her last night - sex and blood. Naturally his vampiric instinct came first, but he had barely consumed a mouthful before he had compelled her to go to sleep. When he was sure she wasn't going to wake up, Damon went to her modern, pristine bathroom and thrown up. Her blood didn't taste right. Not wrong like she had been hopped up on vervain, but it lacked the rich fruity flavor he remembered blood to have. It was nothing compared to Helen's. Neither did he experience the rush of pleasure in the same all consuming way he had just recently.

Sitting on the edge of the bed, ignoring the fact that the girl beside him was moving again, Damon checked his phone. As he had expected he had around twenty missed calls and messages from Elena and Stefan and even one from Bonnie. He knew this would happen, of course it would now that Helen's and his private pastime would have come to light. Damon sighed and ran a hand over his face and then through his bed-messy hair, for something so natural to vampires this sure was a big issue. So what if he had finally settled on a blood donor? It wasn't even as if he had compelled her- His phone rang again, interrupting his brooding.

"What?" he asked icily, answering the call from Elena. At the sound of his voice the girl beside him stirred uneasily in her sleep; Damon ignored her.

"Damon," Elena began, saying his name how she always did, sounding a little sad and a lot exasperated. "Where have you been, we've been worried-"

"I was just out clearing my head," Damon replied, not quite as sharp as he had been before. His stomach churned oddly. "Not that it did me much good," he commented as an after-thought. "How's Helen?"

There was a pause. For a moment Damon felt his slow and steady pulse pick up slightly. There was an almost inaudible sniff on the other end of the line and he realised that Elena was crying.

"Elena, what happened?" he asked, standing up and searching for his jeans, t-shirt and jacket. While he was searching Elena seemed to compose herself.

"Damon you need to come home," she whispered, causing Damon to feel a huge surge of alarm. There was something seriously wrong. "Helen...it started yesterday morning, after..." there was an awkward silence. "She can't eat, she isn't drinking, she barely sleeps...We've tried everything, Damon, giving her blood, injecting her with our blood, but it's not working. Nothing is working."

Damon swore, pulling his t-shirt on with his inhuman speed and reaching for his jacket. "Is this some effect of that mangy Hybrid bite?"

"No-"

"I'm on my way home, I might be a while, I don't have a car and I'll have to run," Damon cut her off, sliding his arms into his jacket. "Isn't there anyway _Bonnie_ could do some over her voodoo and find us a cure, or at least what the hell is wrong with her?" He scanning the room for his shoes now, having forgotten where he had kicked them off.

"Damon, Helen is sick because she imprinted on you."

"Imprinted!? As in a Sire Bond?" Damon yelled. Unfortunately Damon's sudden outburst caused last night's girl to wake up and murmur, just loud enough for Elena to hear; "Damon, sweetie, who are you talking to?"

Damon winced as Elena yelled down the phone at him, "You're with a girl?! My sister is dying, Damon, and you're with some girl you picked up in a bar!?" He was surprised; Elena was being uncharacteristically angry with him. Then again, it did sound like he had sort-of cheated on her younger sister. "You better come home as fast as you can Damon, or I swear I'll spike all your drinks with vervain."

Damon turned to the girl, with a frightening expression and she shrank back into her blood stained covers. He was in front of her in a second, gripping her chin and looking straight into her eyes. After compelling her to believe that she had a regrettable one-night-stand with a mysterious guy who took off before she could get his name. He disappeared swiftly after that, not bothering to stop for anything. Damon ran faster than he ever had before, an urgent need to see Helen overwhelmed him with worry.

By the time he arrived at the boarding house, Caroline, who shot him a dirty look, was leaving. It sparked even more concern that she looked red and frustrated, either from crying or being in an argument. Damon entered the boarding house at full speed, but as soon as he reached Helen's door he stopped. The door opened and Stefan stood in the doorway, gave Damon a look and then stepped aside.

The room was lit by a dim lamp on the bedside table, but even in the faint glow Damon could see how bad Helen looked; she was sweating and shivering, her skin was drawn and an awful grey-white colour that made her hazy blue eyes stand out and the stark trickle of blood coming from her mouth and eyes seem a violent shade of red. Beside Helen, Elena sat clutching her sisters hand and needling Damon with deadly glares. Bonnie and Meredith were on the other side of the bed; Bonnie muttering spells and Meredith trying to do something to prevent the imminent air of death that was growing around the girl in the bed.

At first Damon barely recognised anyone else in the room, because his eyes were drawn to Helen first and she was slowly consuming his mind. Then Bonnie opened her eyes and spoke, her voice was rough and she spoke though clenched teeth; "I don't know how you got her into this Damon, but you need to fix it. Now."

"Who asked for your opinion, witch?" Damon sneered, but he knew she was right. Helen was fading fast and judging by the barely there flutter of her heart she was on the brink.

"Now isn't the time," Meredith said shortly, it was clear that she hadn't slept all night. "All of the vampire blood has left her system. I don't know what to do, she had less than ten minutes left."

Damon shifted, taking a few more paces towards the bed, hoping that the sight of him would snap her out of this weird comatose. Helen's distant gaze flickered slightly towards Damon's face, but otherwise nothing changed. Then, in a sudden change that took Damon almost by surprised, she arched off the bed, crying out in pain. It was clear that this wasn't the first time this had happened by the reaction of the three women and Stefan. The episode lasted less than a minute, before she collapsed onto the bed again.

"Damon, you have to do something or...or I'll never forgive you," Elena pleaded, tears distorting her warm brown eyes. "Use the sire bond, talk to her, something. Please-"

"How can she be imprinted if I haven't turned her?" Damon asked, his temper mounting.

"It's not like a regular sire bond, as far as we know there was never anything like it," Bonnie said, standing up and crossing to Elena. "Maybe it's best if we give Damon sometime alone."

There was a mutual, but silent agreement and everyone began to file out. Elena was the last to leave and her parting words struck him hard; "I mean it Damon. If she dies, I'll never forgive you."

Damon found himself sat on the chair at Helen's bedside, his head in his hands. He found it strange talking now, embarrassed. The words came out unsteady and with long pauses between each one. It got easier of course (or maybe he was just more desperate for her to wake up?). He apologised, he asked her to wake up, to snap out of it, he told her to. Only a steady stream of red tainted tears and the faint rattling of her heart let his know she was alive. It was clear to Damon that talking wasn't the answer and he stood up, cursing. Why hadn't he realised how much he actually cared for her before now? Stooping, he pressed his lips to her's, they were cold (though the skin around them was burning). She didn't respond. He was torn; did he give her blood and risk her hating him for turning her into a vampire - though that was highly unlikely because she would be sired to him - or did he leave her to die and have Elena (a older, slightly different version of Helen) hate him for all eternity?

Clenching his fist, he brought his wrist to his mouth and bit down. The blood stained Helen's pale skin as he pressed his bleeding wrist to her lips, praying that she would somehow manage to swallow some. It was several long heartbeats later that her eyes seemed to become more aware. They widened, her pupils dilating and the glassy look faded leaving her crystal blue eyes bright again. Encouraged Damon kept his wrist pressed to her lips which, after several more moment parted to allow more blood into her mouth. Damon gave a cry of relief and the others came swarming in. It took another fifteen minutes and a lot of Damon's vampire blood before Helen was looking more alive than she ever had. Her cheeks were pink, her skin glowing alabaster and eye bright. When Damon finally pulled away, feeling alarmingly dizzy, and beginning to feel the tell tale signs of the intense pleasure he usually got from being with Helen, she was looking brilliant. Though she did fall promptly asleep (as did Damon, who collapsed into the chair).

* * *

_Helen_

My head was swimming when I woke up. I felt as if I had been asleep for years, or, I thought grimly, dead. I opened my eyes a fraction and glimpsed between my lashes Damon, sat hunched over in the chair beside me. My heart sped up knowing that he had come back and was watching over me. I vaguely wondered if my dream of Damon talking to me, begging me to snap out of it, kissing me and then finally giving me blood, was really a dream or not. Either way, I was sure that it was Damon who had brought me back from the strange border between dead and alive. My whole body thrummed with the feeling of Damon. I could feel his blood in my veins, healing all of the damage that my sudden sickness had caused. My heart beat faster as I opened my eyes fully to watch him sleep, eyes remembering every detail. Then, suddenly, he was staring back at me with the same burning intensity. I opened my mouth to speak, but Damon had cut off all of my words with his mouth. I closed my eyes, letting a tear slip from beneath my lashes. We were both seemingly overcome with need. My hands curled into his hair and he slid on hand to the back on my neck and the other to caress my face.

A cough at the doorway startled us and we broke apart instantly, breathing heavily. Stefan stood at the door, raised his eyebrow and then called to Elena and the others. Soon Damon and I were separated by a wall of people all wanting to know how I felt. All I could reply with was, blissful.

* * *

**Sorry it's a little shorter than normal. Sorry for any mistakes and if it's a bit crap. **

**Hope you like it!**

**R&R!**


End file.
